No seas amable
by HFH
Summary: *TERMINADO* Ahora, el Dr. Aki se ha recuperado... podrán Henry y Arcbeetle vivir en paz DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS????
1. El accidente del Dr Aki

Capítulo Uno: El accidente del Dr. Aki

No poseo Medabots... sino esto no sería un fanfic -_-;;;

Nota de la autora: Este fanfic estará centrado en la mayor odisea que Henry y Arcbeetle enfrentarán en su vida: Tener que soportar al Dr. Eugene Aki...

Si bien en este capítulo sólo están el plomo del Dr. Aki, Arcbeetle y su Medaguerrero, Ikki y los demás personajes van a aparecer.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos!

****

En casa de Henry

-HEEEEENNNRRRYY... snif... snif... 

El joven y su Medabot estaban en la cocina cuando escucharon ese grito

-HHHEEEEEEENRRRRYY... snif... snif- Dr. Aki llamó de nuevo con una voz lastimera

-Creo que deberías ir...- Arcbeetle dijo

Henry gruñó -No lo haré, estoy tan seguro que me va a pedir otra cosa estúpida...

-Al menos, pedile que cierre la boca

-HEEEEENNNNRRRRYYYY... snif... POR FAVOR... ES UNA EMERGENCIA... snif... snif...

Arcbeetle miró a su Medaguerrero -Tal vez sea importante... 

-YA VOY! Arghhh... por qué debo aguantar esto?- Henry subió las escaleras

****

Más tarde

-Qué quería? Era una emergencia?

-Si, una muy terrible: El control remoto se cayó al suelo...- Henry suspiró

-Ahora que se tranquilizó; me podés explicar qué está haciendo Dr. Aki en nuestra casa?

-Otra vez?

-Todavía no puedo entenderlo

-Yo tampoco, pero...

******************************************************** Una semana antes************************************************************

****

24 Hop Mart 

-Buenos días, Henry- Eugene Aki entró en la tienda

-Hola doc! Estoy limpiando el piso... está mojado así que tenga cuida...

*THUD!*

-AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! XO 

-Dr. Aki!! Qué pasó?? Se resbaló????- Henry se acercó a él

-No... sólo quería tocar el piso y fijarme si estaba mojado 

-En serio?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL!!! ME RESBALÉ Y CREO QUE MI PIERNA SE QUEBRÓ!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! XO

Henry gruño, realmente no le agradó que lo llamaran "imbécil". Tocó la pierna derecha del Dr. Aki -Esto duele?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! XO- Eugene gritó en la oreja de Henry

-Mejor llamaré al veterinario... quiero decir... al hospital

****

Hospital de Tokio

-QUUUUEEEE??? O.o;;;;- Henry gritó

El doctor asintió -Así es, el señor Aki se quebró la pierna y deberá hacer reposo por uno o dos meses. No debe moverse demasiado... vas a cuidarlo?

-Pe... pero tengo un trabajo!! No puedo cuidarlo!

-Está bien, Henry -Eugene se lamentó con una voz débil- Sólo sería una... molestia para vos... lo sé ... Además... no podés abandonar el trabajo... porque es... más importante que mi... mi pierna rota... No te preocupés por mi... trataré de encontrar un asilo donde alojarme... y no te molestaré

"Por qué me estoy sintiendo culpable ?" Henry pensó "Debería cuidarlo, parece estar muy adolorido..."

"Este bobo me está creyendo... Comida y alojamiento gratis... aquí voy!!!" Eugene trató de disimular su sonrisa

-Doctor Aki, mi Medabot y yo lo cuidaremos

-Muchísimas gracias Henry... vos siempre tan tarad... amable!!

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Arcbeetle se apoyó en una silla -En otras palabras: Estamos en problemas...

El adolescente suspiró

__

Ahora qué se me va a ocurrir? Vivirán Henry y Arcbeetle en paz otra vez? Y dónde rayos está Ikki?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!!


	2. Una cena de terror

Capítulo Dos: Una cena... de terror

No poseo Medabots... todavía... ^_^ 

HFH escribe: Aquí está otro capítulo más de esta sarta de locur... ejem... fanfic ^_^. 

Quiero agradecer a HiKaRu AgAtA y a Bra por sus reviews... y... yo pienso igual: realmente Dr. Aki se aprovecha demasiado del pobre Henry

****

Otra vez en casa de Henry...

-HENRYYYYYY!!!

-Este tipo podría trabajar en una película de terror... esos alaridos me recuerdan esa película que vimos...

-"Mi vida con un plomo"?- el joven preguntó

-No, esa de la mansión embrujada...

-No sé... pero prefiero a los fantasmas en vez de Dr. Aki. Al menos esos no necesitan comer

-HEEEEEEENRYYYYY!!

-Un día de estos me voy a descontrolar y le voy a poner cianuro en el pudding...

-Henry! No podés decir eso!!!- Arcbeetle protestó

-Lo lamento pero... esta situación me pone histérico...

-Es mejor con arsénico!

-No me des más ideas, o terminaré en la cárcel por homicidio...- Henry hizo una mueca de fastidio

-HEEEEEEEENRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!! ESTÁS TRATANDO DE MATARME DE HAMBRE?? NECESITO CENAAAAAAARRRRR!!!

-ESTÁ BIEN!!! QUE QUIERE COMER???- el Medabot preguntó a los gritos

-PIZZAAAAAAAAA!!! CON ANCHOAS Y ROQUEFOOOOOORT

-Sólo a él se le ocurriría comer eso...- Arcbeetle sacudió su cabeza

-Llamaré a la pizzería ahora...

****

20 minutos después...

-Listo! Con anchoas y roquefort... tal como usted lo pidió- Henry entró en la habitación con una caja de pizza en la mano

-Ya se me pasaron las ganas de comer eso... no tendrías una hamburguesa?- Eugene estaba acostado en la cama, leyendo "Mujercitas"

-Y para qué me hizo pedir una pizza? O.o

-Lo lamento ^^;;;

-Ya vengo...

****

15 minutos después

-Espero que tenga ganas de comer ahora...- esta vez, Henry entró con una bandeja

-Gracias!!- Dr. Aki la tomó en sus manos- Oyeee... esto no es pudding!!!!

-De qué pudding me está hablando???? Me pidió una condenada hamburguesa!!!!- el pobre chico estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Disculpame, yo fui muy claro en pedirte un pudding de vainilla. Me lo acuerdo como si fuera ahora...

-Enseguida traigo el pudding...- Henry murmuró entre dientes

****

25 minutos después

-Bueno, acá está su PUDDING DE VAINILLA, tal como usted ME LO PIDIÓ... supongo que AHORA LO VA A COMER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ y no protestará porque ESTO FUE LO QUE ME PIDIÓ- Henry le dio el pudding a Eugene y se sacó el casco, ya que tuvo que ir en moto hasta el 24 Hop Mart para comprarlo

-No había de chocolate?

-NO! XO

Dr. Aki lo miró un poco sorprendido por esa actitud -Está bien, no tenés que ponerte así...

Henry bajó gruñendo las escaleras... mientras el timbre comenzó a sonar

-Demonios! Son Karen y Kojiiiiiiiiii!!!- Arcbeetle salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de la cortina (no, el escondite no fue muy inteligente que digamos...)

-Ho... hola! Gusto en verlos!- Henry trató de disimular su inquietud al ver a los chicos. "Si ven a Arcbeetle estoy frito..." pensó, muy optimista

-Buenas noches, Henry. Vinimos a ver a mi tío

-Que amable de su parte! Pasen, pasen por favor

-Me pareció oir que alguien gritó nuestros nombres...- Koji comentó desinteresadamente

-Gritar... he he he... noooo... quién gritaría? Tal vez fue la televisión...- Henry estaba sudando como si estuviera en un sauna

-Koji... tu y Karen suban... me parece que hay algo detrás de esa cortina y voy a averiguarlo...- Sumilidon murmuró

-Como quieras, pero creo que deberías dejar de ver esas películas de suspenso

Sumilidon se acercó lentamente a la ventana, mientras Henry estaba charlando distraídamente con Karen acerca del estado de salud del "pobre" doctor. El Medabot notó que el bulto de la cortina comenzó a temblar ligeramente, como si notara su presencia y estuviera nervioso. Finalmente, se abalanzó contra él... y Arcbeetle comenzó a rodar por el piso, 

deteniéndose cerca de los pies de su Medaguerrero

De más está decir que ambos estaban paralizados de terror

-Que... qué significa esto? O_O- Koji casi se desmaya de la sorpresa

__

Descubrirán Karen y Koji el secreto de Henry? Podrá Arcbeetle encontrar un mejor lugar donde esconderse la próxima vez que juegue a "la escondida"? Qué hacía Eugene leyendo "Mujercitas"? 

Averigüen esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!!!! 


	3. La verdad se descubre ?

Capítulo Tres: La verdad... se descubre (????)

No soy la poseedora de Medabots... pero si pudiera, me gustaría comprar a Henry y Arcbeetle... (y a quién no? XD)

HFH escribe: En el capítulo anterior de Meda... ejem... de "No seas amable" Karen y Koji descubren a Arcbeetle en la casa de Henry. Qué va a suceder??? 

Le doy las gracias a OR, Mi Koushiro Yamato y HiKaRu AgAtA por sus reviews.... y espero que les guste este capítulo!!!!

****

Adivinen qué... seguimos en la casa de Henry

-Hola, Arcbeetle...- Karen dijo dulcemente... como si no se hubiese enterado de la grave situación (me pregunto si 

alguna vez lo ha hecho)

Henry sonrió nerviosamente -Estemmmm... hay una sola explicación razonable para esto, Koji... Lo que pasa es quemmmmm...

El chico arqueó una ceja -Qué?

-Verás... El Medaguerrero Espacial X es un conocido y... ejem... me pidió que chequeara el estado de su Medabot... como no podía hacerlo en la tienda, lo traje a mi casa. No es cierto, Arcbeetle?

-Si, si... claro... así fue

-Debe haber sucedido eso... no hay otra explicación...- Koji se encogió de hombros

-A menos que...

-Que cosa, Karen?

-Que Henry sea en realidad el Medaguerrero Espa...

Arcbeetle se quedó congelado "No puedo creer que alguien tan lela como Karen termine descubriendo el secreto que estuvimos guardando durante tanto tiempo..." 

-HEEEEEEENRYYYYYYYY!!!! ESTÁ KAREN AHIIIIII???- la voz de Eugene resonó por toda la casa

-Enseguida voy, tío!

"Jamás me alegré tanto de escuchar sus gritos..." Henry sonrió aliviado 

Todos subieron a la habitación de Arcbeetle, Karen entró directamente para saludar a su tío... pero Koji y Sumilidon...

-Por qué hay un cartel que dice "Habitación de Arcbeetle. No entrés o te calcino con "La Prominencia"?- Sumilidon preguntó, extrañado

-Es que... Al Dr. Aki le encantó ese cartel cuando lo vio... y yo se lo compré... Qué pavada dije?

-Oye Henry.... que son niños, no imbéciles... tratá de mentir un poco mejor- su Medabot susurró

-Y por qué hay un poster enorme de Arcbeetle en la pared?- Koji preguntó

-Y por qué el acolchado tiene imágenes de Arcbeetle? 

-Y por qué el placard está lleno de Medapartes en vez de ropa?

-Y por qué hay calcomanías de Arcbeetle en las ventanas?

El Medabot tipo KBT comenzó a fastidiarse -Y por qué están preguntando tanto? Acaso son del F.B.I?????

Henry miró a su alrededor -Lo único que me pregunto es por qué tu habitación es más grande que la mía...

-Cómo te encuentras, tío Aki?

-Muy bien, Karen... muy bien- Eugene fingió una cara que demostraba todo lo contrario- Esta pierna... me duele mucho... pero voy a... sobrevivir... El dolor es muy... fuerte... no te preocupés... sobrina, voy a sobrevivir... Ya me recuperaré... y volveré a caminar.... voy a sobrevivir...

-Pobrecito...- su sobrina dijo con ternura

"Habla como si estuviera moribundo, cuando hace 5 minutos antes estaba gritando como un loco" una gran gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Koji 

"Este tipo parece un disco rayado..." Sumilidon sacudió su cabeza

"Realmente, el Dr. Aki debería estar en un manicomio..." Arcbeetle miraba fijamente al usurpador de su habitación

"Diablos!! Si no se van pronto... me voy a perder mi telenovela!!!" fue el desesperado pensamiento de Henry

-Vinimos a llevarlo al hospital, porque el doctor quiere revisar su estado- informó Koji

-Bien, comprendo... Henry, vendrías con nosotros?

-Y qué otro remedio me queda?- fue la resignada respuesta

__

Koji y Karen se darán cuenta de la OBVIA verdad? El Dr. Aki... algún día se irá de la casa de Henry? Podrá Henry ver sus telenovelas en paz? Por qué Sumilidon habló más de tres palabras seguidas?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "No seas amable", un fanfic con moraleja XD


	4. Una salida de película

Capítulo Cuatro: Una salida de película (literalmente XD)

No poseo Medabots... de lo contrario este sería el episodio 53

HFH escribe: Tengo que agradecer a mi hermana, quien me dio esta idea ^_^

Antes de empezar, les doy muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

Kaori: No sabía que en la serie dicen comentarios tan estúpidos como los míos... XD

Bra: La única razón que se me ocurre para que Arcbeetle haya dicho eso es que todavía no conoce muy bien a Karen y Koji...

HiKaRu AgAtA: Sumilidon es más extrovertido que en la serie en cualquier fanfic en el que diga 2 palabras en total... Totalizer es recontra-extrovertido en cualquier fanfic en el que siquiera diga una palabra (no importa la extensión de la misma) XD

Y ahora...

****

Hospital de Tokio

El doctor terminó de revisar a Eugene -Bueno, señor Aki, creo que ya puede comenzar a usar muletas para caminar, pero tampoco fuerce mucho su pierna

-Perfecto!! Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento de tanto leer y mirar televisión... podemos ir al cine todos juntos??

Koji pensó por un momento -No creo, se hace tarde y Karen y yo debemos ir al colegio mañana temprano

-Y yo tengo que trabajar, tal vez otro día...- Henry se empezó a sentir nervioso. "Espero que no me diga lo que temo..."

-Podemos ir de todas maneras... además, vos sos de acostarte tarde. O me equivoco?

"Y lo dijo, nomás..." el joven hizo una mueca -Oiga, doc... debe sentirse muuuuy cansado, por qué no vamos digamos... el próximo milenio?

Dr. Aki recapacitó por un momento -Creo que tenés razón. Pensándolo mejor, no tenemos un transporte en que ir...

Henry sonrió triunfalmente "Si! Al fin todo me sale bien!!!!"

-Yo puedo llevarlos en mi limusina, tío. Hay mucho espacio...

-O.O;;;; Queeeeee? Pe... pero...- fue la inútil protesta de Henry. "No olvidar: Asesinar a Karen esta noche por ser tan boca floja"

-Perfecto!!!! Gracias, Karen ^_^

-Entonces qué estamos esperando??- preguntó Koji

El decepcionado joven sacó un celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su casa -Tengo que llamar a Arcbeetle para avisarle que llegaré tarde...

__

-Hola?

-Hola, Arcbeetle... Te tengo una noticia

__

-No me digás que el Dr. Aki se murió de un infarto!!!- la voz del Medabot sonó esperanzada

-Ojalá fuese eso... Voy a llevar al Dr. Aki al cine y no sé cuando voy a regresar

__

-Qué romántico!!! Una cita!! Espero que se diviertan, tortolitos =)

-**QUE NO ES UNA CITA, ESTÚPIDO!!!!** XO- Henry se dio vuelta y observó las sorprendidas caras de Eugene, Karen, Koji y (aunque no se pueda demostrar mucho que digamos) Sumilidon- Estemmmmmm... llegaré lo más temprano que pueda...

__

-No te preocupés!!! Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, tengo la casa para mí solo y voy a poder DES-CAN-SAR!!

-Te envidio tanto... Nos vemos

__

-Adiós, Romeo... =)

-Cuando llegue a casa, haceme acordar de golpearte la cabeza con la llave de tuercas, por favor...- él colgó luego de pedirle ese favor a Arcbeetle

****

Cinema Tokio (19 salas con aire acondicionado y funciones en trasnoche todos los días)

Eugene, caminando con muletas, y Henry se acercaron a las ventanillas donde se vendían las entradas -Qué película quiere ver, doc?

Dr. Aki se encogió de hombros -La que quieras...

-Muy bien... Dos boletos para "Rocky 213", por favor...

-No!!! No quiero ver eso!!!- protestó Eugene 

-Entonces cual?

-Cualquiera menos esa

-Está bien... Entonces, dos boletos para "Todavía no sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado... pero lo voy a averiguar"

-Esa película apesta!!!!- otra vez protestó Eugene

-Entonces... qué película prefiere?- Henry apretó los puños para contenerse

-No sé... elegí vos

-Dos boletos para "La mansión", por favor...

-Detesto esa película!!!- Eugene protestó OTRA VEZ

Henry empezó a desesperarse -Por favor... elija una película de una... buena vez... Hay gente detrás de nosotros que está esperando...

-"Harry Potter y el Medabot misterioso"!!!! Hace meses que quiero verla!!!!

Henry trató de contenerse para no golpear a Eugene... la verdad es que tenía muuuuchas ganas -Por qué no lo dijo ant... quiero decir... Está bien, veamos esa

****

En donde se venden golosinas...

-No quiere nada?- Henry preguntó

-No

-Está seguro????

-Si, lo estoy...

-En serio????

-Ya te dije que sí...

-Completamente seguro????

-Siiiii...

-Mire que después no pienso volver para comprar...

-NO QUIERO NADA!!! PODEMOS ENTRAR???- Eugene preguntó a los gritos

****

Sala 17. 25 minutos después

-Oye, Henry...- Eugene murmuró. La película ya había empezado hace rato

-Si? 

-Podrías comprar barras de chocolate y unas gaseosas?? Yo iría, pero mi pierna... vos sabés...

-Está bien... -_-;;;;

****

Sala 17. 20 minutos después

-Por qué tardaste tanto?

Henry se sentó y repartió las gaseosas y el chocolate -Había demasiada gente comprando... Qué paso?

-Te perdiste lo más emocionante, pero no puedo contártelo ahora por que tardaría demasiado

Henry sólo suspiró

****

15 minutos después

-Henry...- Eugene murmuró

-Qué pasa?

-Podrías comprarme más chocolate??? 

-Ya se comió todo!!!???

-No, si quiero coleccionar los envoltorios... por supuesto que ya lo terminé!!!

-Quiere que compra más gaseosa?

-No, con la que tengo me basta

-Seguro? Porque es la última vez que me levanto...- Henry gruñó

****

10 minutos después

-Acá está el chocolate... tome

-Gracias! Pero justo se me acaba de terminar la gaseosa... podrías....

-NO! XO

-Shhhh... cállense, maleducados!!!- algunas personas se quejaron (mencioné que la sala estaba llena?)

-Bueno... entonces me podrías convidar de tu...

-NO! XO

-Mirá, flaco... si no dejás de gritar te voy a reventar a patadas...- el tipo alto y musculoso que se sentaba al lado de Henry le pidió amablemente

-No seas egoísta... dame un poco!!!- Eugene agarró la lata de gaseosa

-Es mía!! Yo le ofrecí comprarle una pero no quiso!!- Henry comenzó a forcejear 

-Se pueden quedar quietos???- la anciana que estaba sentada al lado de Eugene protestó

-Pendejo!!! Quedate quieto o te rompo la cara a piñas!!!- el tipo alto y musculoso que se sentaba al lado de Henry le pidió amablemente, otra vez

-Si no me querés dar... vos tampoco vas a tomar!!!!- Eugene tomó la lata de gaseosa y la tiró al frente... con tan mala suerte que golpeó a un joven de las filas de adelante

-HEY!!! QUE ***** LES PASA?????- el antes mencionado joven gritó

-No ve lo que hizo???- Henry preguntó enfadado -Ahora no vamos a po....- no pudo continuar la frase porque el tipo alto y musculoso que antes le había pedido amablemente que se quedara quieto lo agarró del cuello de la remera y lo levantó

-Te doy cinco segundos para que te vayas de acá o te juro que vas a necesitar una cirugía facial después de las trompadas que pienso darte...

-Ja!! Te pensás que Henry le va a tener miedo a un afeminado como vos?- Eugene también se levantó, como pudo

-Doc... no siga que está empeorando las cosas... si es que pueden empeorar...- Henry susurró

-QUE ME DIJO????- el tipo alto y musculoso lo sacudió- MAS VALE QUE SE VAYAN AHORA... O VAS A PARAR A TERAPIA INTENSIVA!!!

-No... si ya nos íbamos...- Henry se separó del amistoso hombre que lo estaba amenazando

Eugene se enojó -Y QUIÉN TE CREÉS VOS PARA ECHAR... PPFTTTFHHMMMM... O.O- no pudo continuar porque su aprendiz le tapó la boca y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la salida, muletas incluidas 

__

El tipo alto y musculoso... golpeará a Henry hasta mandarlo a terapia intensiva? Podrá ver Eugene el final de "Harry Potter y el Medabot misterioso"? Donde se metió Ikki?

Las respuestas se encuentran en el último capítulo!!!!


	5. La recuperación

Capítulo Cinco: La recuperación -.-;;;;;

No poseo Medabots, pero soy feliz igual... XD

HFH escribe: Aquí está el final de este fic... qué va a pasar con Henry, Arcbeetle y el molesto Dr. Aki??? 

Antes, quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:

Lonewolf: ARCBEETLE... FOR... EVER!!!! Ajem... No puedo evitarlo... es el MEJOR! =D

Bra: A decir verdad, Dr. Aki me está hartando a mí también XD

Mi Koushiro Yamato: Espero te guste el "gran" final!!

Secyn: Mi Medabot favorito es Arcbeetle!! No es mucha coincidencia si consideramos que es el mejor Medabot de la serie... =D Lo lamento, pero no alcancé a poner a Rokusho (que también es uno de los mejores personajes) y Warbandit

HiKaRu AgAtA: Creo que LA ÚNICA VEZ en la que Totalizer habló una palabra fue en el capítulo final, cuando Sloan le pide que se cuide. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que así fue...

Y ahora... el último capítulo!!!

****

A la mañana siguiente

Henry, vestido como siempre, intentó despertar a Arcbeetle, que estaba dormido en un colchón -Arcbeetle!

-ZZzzzZZ -_-

-ARCBEETLE!!! XO

-Uh ? Eh? ... Qué?

Henry sacudió a su Medabot por los hombros -Arriba! Tengo que irme y necesito que te quedés despierto para cuidar al maníaco...

-Si... ya va...- Arcbeetle se sentó y frotó su cara para despabilarse

****

Minutos después

-Bueno, espero que el Dr. Aki no te cause demasiados problemas

-No te preocupés... sabré manejarlo

Henry miró detenidamente a su Medabot "Dos Cañones Triples + un par de cuernos capaces de lanzar bolas de fuego y La Prominencia + un inventor de los Medabots loco de atar y más molesto que clavo en el zapato = Medabot tipo KBT-2 encerrado en prisión por homicidio culposo"

-Qué te pasa?

-Ejem, podría cambiar tus Medapartes por unas mas... inofensivas?

Arcbeetle lo miró, bastante extrañado -Qué bicho te picó? Acaso creés que pienso matar al señor Eugene?

-No... no es eso... sino que tengo miedo de que el Dr. Aki te saque de quicio y luego SIN QUERER le dispares con tus Cañones. Para ser sincero... tenés un temperamento un poco fuerte

-**A QUÉ TE REFERÍS CON ESO????** XO- Arcbeetle comenzó a dispararle con sus cañones... Henry se tuvo que esconder detrás de una mesa- **SOY UN MEDABOT PACÍFICO!!! DEMONIOS!!!!! **XO 

El escondido asomó tu cabeza -Ya me comprendiste?

****

Horas después. 24 Hop Mart 

Henry estaba llenando una planilla de pedidos cuando Ikki, Metabee y Erika se acercaron

-Hola! Cómo se siente cargar con el Dr. Aki?- preguntó el Medabot

-No sabés... es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi desgraciada vida...

Erika trató de consolarlo -Al menos es por poco tiempo... ^_^

-Es el único lado bueno que puedo encontrarle a mi situación

El celular de Henry comenzó a sonar -Hola? Arcbe... ejem... Dr. Aki?

__

-Estás sordo o qué? Soy Arcbeetle!!!!

-Si, lo sé... pero hay CIERTAS PERSONAS QUE NO DEBEN ESCUCHAR QUE HABLO CON VOS a mi lado... Tuviste problemas?- Henry observó cuidadosamente a Ikki, Erika y Metabee para ver si se dieron cuenta de la indirecta (no tan indirecta si tomamos en cuenta que la dijo gritando)

__

-Para nada... le dí de tomar un somnífero y no molestó por unas horas...

-POR QUÉ???? XO

Arcbeetle se sorprendió _-Por qué, qué?_

-POR QUÉ NO SE TE OCURRIÓ ESO ANTEEEEEES???? XO

__

-Upsss ^.^;;; El señor Eugene parece sentirse muy bien, ya no le molesta la pierna... así que parece que ya se recuperó!!!

Henry saltó de alegría... de más está decir que Ikki y los demás lo miraron bastante raro -AL FIIIIN!!!! Enseguida voy para allá!!!

El jefe de Henry asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del depósito -Acaso escuché que te ib... Henry????!!!! O_O;;;

Ikki sonrió -Ya se fue... ^.^;;;

****

Hospital de Tokio

El médico se frotó los anteojos con una servilleta de papel -Muy bien, Dr. Aki... usted está recuperado completamente!!!

-Perfecto!!!

-Oíste eso, Henry?- Arcbeetle estaba emocionado -SOMOS LIBRES!!!!

Henry y su Medabot chocaron sus manos 

-Sea cuidadoso de ahora en adelante...

Eugene sonrió -No se preocupe doctor, jamás tendré un accidente tan estúpido como ese. Vámonos Henry, Arcbeetle... les juego una carrera!!!!

-Estoy tan contento que hasta soy capaz de aceptar esta tontería!!!!- Arcbeetle estaba entusiasmado

-Muy bien- dijo Henry- Preparados... listos... ahora!!!!

Los tres salieron corriendo del consultorio y siguieron por el pasillo. El Dr. Aki estaba ganando pero no se fijó en un charco de agua que estaba cerca de la escalera...

*THUD!!!* Eugene se resbaló y... 

*THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!* *THUUUUDD!!!!!!* ...cayó rodando por las escaleras

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! XO MI OTRA PIEEEEEEEEERRRRRNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!! XO

Arcbeetle y su Medaguerrero se detuvieron en el primer escalón, el médico que recién los había atendido bajó corriendo

-Si ESTE no fue otro accidente estúpido TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO EL ANTERIOR, yo soy Terriermon...-_-;;;; - el Medabot se cruzó de brazos

-No puedo creerlo... - murmuró Henry 

-RÁPIDO!!! TRAIGAN UNA CAMILLA!!!! EL SR. AKI SE QUEBRÓ LA PIERNA!!!!- ambos oyeron la voz del médico

Tanto Henry como Arcbeetle estaban a punto de echarse a llorar...

****

************************************* FIN?????***********************************

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta terrible tontería... la moraleja de este fic es: "No seas amable si querés vivir en paz..." XD

Henry: **QUE CLASE DE MORALEJA ES ESA??????!!!!!!!!! **O.O;;;;;

Arcbeetle: No tengo ni la más pálida idea -_-;;;

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO!!!! HASTA LUEGO!!!!!! =)

HFH ^_^


End file.
